


Pusher Love Girl (Boy)

by julyseventeen (beyoutiful)



Series: The 20/20 Experience [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Sadly, and yes they are in a band, boys are ridiculously in love, boys pining, but not really, i need to stop, kind of, no larry, um they get high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyoutiful/pseuds/julyseventeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is drunk and just a little bit in love with a boy by the name of Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pusher Love Girl (Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a part of a series called The 20/20 Experience. this fic can be read as a stand alone because the fics in this series have no relation to each other whatsoever. some of these stories may be au, some are based in their actual lives. enjoy!

_I don't wanna ever come down from this cloud of loving you_ \- Pusher Love Girl by Justin Timberlake

 

* * *

 

Harry was fucked. He knew he shouldn't be standing in front of Zayn's room at 2 AM, just because he missed him. He knew he shouldn't be knocking on his door, so he could see his face after his lonely night. He knew he also shouldn't be checking Zayn out when he answered the door topless and in low rise sweats, but since he's already fucked, he might as well see how far he can push it.

 

"You're completely shattered, aren't you?" Zayn asks, but opens the door a little bit more so Harry can walk into the hotel room. 

 

"I've no idea what you're talking about, mate." Harry slurs and lays down on the bed, closing his eyes. He can hear the pit-pat of Zayn's bare feet as he walks towards the bed, and moments later, he can feel the dip in the bed as Zayn lays next to him.

 

Zayn pries Harry's forearm from his eyes and rearranges both of their bodies so that they're spooning. Harry can feel every rise and fall of Zayn's chest and the rhythm of his heartbeat. He clenches his eyes shut and tries to force himself to act normal and ease the tense feeling he can't seem to avoid.

 

Zayn seems to notice it too, because "Harry, babe, it's just me, yeah? Let's sleep and you'll feel better in the morning." Harry just about melts into a puddle in Zayn's embrace when he starts to rub gentle circles on his stomach. 

 

As comfortable as he is in Zayn's arms, he can't get his mind to calm down and let him fall asleep. He's so close to falling asleep, but he just can't. He seriously begins to consider that Zayn's a mindreader when he hears Zayn rustle around and move on to the other side of Harry so they can see each other face to face. 

 

"I think I can find a way to tire you out." Harry licks Zayn's neck in response and Zayn chuckles before swatting at him playfully. "You're a dirty one, aren't you?", Harry grins into his neck and bites down this time, "I have some good stuff Ant gave me before I left, you wanna try?"

 

"Zayn, i've never-"

 

"It's okay, you know i'll take care of you, right? You trust me?" Zayn puts 2 fingers under Harry's chin and tilts Harry's head so he can look directly into his eyes. Harry knows that as soon as he looked into Zayn's eyes, the answer was already yes. He would do anything, _anything_ for Zayn if he looked at him like he was looking at him right now.

 

Harry presses a kiss into Zayn's neck and Zayn knows that's Harry's way of saying yes. Zayn leans over Harry's body and into the bag next to his bed. Harry tightens his hold on Zayn's hips as Zayn slides farther off the bed.

 

"Aha!" Zayn climbs back into the bed and shows Harry the baggie he's currently holding in his hand. It contains about 5 joints, and Harry reaches out for the bag. Zayn watches as Harry fumbles around in the nightstand until he finds Zayn's lighter. Harry plucks a joint out of the bag and the older boy moves to straddle Harry. He takes the joint from Harry's fingers and ignites the lighter, both of them watching intently as the flames lick at the end of the joint.

 

Zayn takes the first hit and exhales through his nose. Harry sits up and gazes at Zayn through half lidded eyes. 

 

"Do you wanna shotgun, or are you fine with doing it on your own?" Zayn spins the joint between his fingers, waiting for Harry's response.

 

"Can we shotgun please?" Zayn beams at Harry, loving how he's always so polite and sweet, even though they're about to get high as hell. 

 

Zayn takes another drag and puts his fingers on Harry's chin, effectively opening his mouth. Harry can smell the smoke before he sees it. He stares at Zayn's lips as he parts them and moves closer to Harry's face so he can blow the smoke into Harry's mouth. Harry can feel the tendrils of smoke traveling down to his lungs and doesn't even realize that he moves a little too close. He can feel Zayn's lips against his.

 

He's expecting a punch to the face or a shove off the bed, but neither come. Zayn puts down the joint on the nightstand and curls his fingers into the curls at the nape of Harry's neck. Zayn makes a quiet whimper, knowing that Harry could hear it and blushes. Harry tilts his chin up so he could apply more pressure to their kiss. He can faintly taste the weed on Zayn's lips, and he probes his tongue along the seam of Zayn's lips.

 

When Zayn parts his lips, Harry slips his tongue inside his mouth and can feel the slippery slide of Zayn's tongue against his. He feels like a burst of heat has been released inside his body and he pulls Zayn as close as he can get. Kissing Zayn has always been a fantasy of his, but none of his fantasies could match up to reality. He sincerely thinks he's going to explode, considering that the guy he's been in love with for the past two and a half years is straddling him and licking into his mouth. 

 

The darker boy pulls away from the kiss, and pecks Harry on the lips one, two, three times before staring into Harry's eyes. There are no words to explain how vulnerable he feels under Zayn's gaze. Harry takes the initiative once again and leans up for another kiss. The joint is long forgotten, the kisses providing their 'high'. 

 

Harry reluctantly pulls away from Zayn's lips and latches his lips onto Zayn's neck. He starts nipping, licking, and sucking on the skin of Zayn's neck. He can hear Zayn's whimpers and moans as he continues to mark his neck. 

 

Harry kisses Zayn's neck, "I", he bites down, smirking at the loud moan that escapes from Zayn's mouth, "love", and then he sucks on the skin, leaving a bright red mark on Zayn's tan skin, "you".  

 

"I love you too, babe." Zayn grins shyly down at his bandmate after Harry pulls away from his neck. 

 

Harry can hardly believe that Zayn, the most gorgeous boy he's ever laid eyes on, is saying that to him. He sincerely believes Zayn is, once again, a mind reader when he tells him, "Yes, I do mean it. I've loved you since that first time you asked me to come with you to get your star tattoo. I knew, right then and there, that I loved you so much because you trusted me to go get that tattoo with you and be the one to take care of you."

 

Harry plants a single peck on Zayn's lips before turning onto his side and taking ahold of Zayn's forearm. Zayn gets the message and scoots closer to Harry, so they are laying on their sides, face to face. Zayn kisses his lover on the forehead before muttering "It's really time to go to sleep now, babe. I love you."

 

"Sweet dreams, love you."


End file.
